rspssoulsplitfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Godchicken8
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have Soulsplit (RSPS) Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Be sure to check out Wikia Labs for the latest features to enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Sarah Manley GWD want any gifs makng like zammy pages let me know thanks for finishing my table on dagnoth prime ban ip 124.185.22.123 Hey So sorry I just kind of randomly started editing, but I'm actually new to using wikia and wanted to help but wasn't really sure how to contact you. Anyway, if it's okay with you, I would love to help, particularly with catalogging creatures and their drops, since I play a lot and I can just right down all the loot that everything drops. I can also help right guides for skills if you would like to as I've already written 3 guides on the SS Forums. skills just redired to skills will look better that way, remove all info , i did recipe for disaster as i made guide, i edited some of the herblore page buy i need help for the other game modes I must formally ask that you ban this IP for deleteing all of the prayer information: 98.67.94.239 Hey, I was wondering if there are certain pages I'm not perimitted to edit? Thanks for all of your hard work :D i hope i can help out too :) I hope u liked my stuff about summoning i hope.. Make sure alot of ppl know summoning on soulsplit now :D good job dude Malhajer (talk) 17:30, August 30, 2012 (UTC) Hello Im De pronto Soulsplit player , can i have an admin status so i can edit top navigation and etc. Thanks. uh hey dewd tha names prime master i make skill guides for now i plan on making a guide for evry skill ill do about 2 a day over spring break as most of the current guides arent very well written and i love to help new players :D) oh yes i forgot but pm me in game or on forums or shoot a message on here if there anything specific you want a guide or page finished Primemaster (talk) 16:02, March 28, 2013 (UTC)prime master